


Slow Dance.

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I enjoyed writing this so much, M/M, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Yuki has a gift for Momo.





	Slow Dance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanero16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/gifts).



> I wrote this before Yuki's solo song dropped, but, as it turns out it actually fits this fic almost perfectly, so I recommend listening to it as you read, if possible.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy !!!

Momo ran his fingers through Yuki's hair and began to absentmindedly weave a section of it into a small braid. They were curled up together on Yuki's couch. Yuki was flipping through TV channels, but neither he nor Momo was actually paying any attention to what was on. They were simply enjoying each other's company.

Yuki yawned as he laid his head down on Momo's shoulder.

"Tired, darling?" Momo asked softly.

Yuki nodded. "Let's go to bed."

Momo checked the time on his phone. "Only 1 a.m.? Going to bed early tonight, are we, Yuki?" He teased, though he was certainly glad. Yuki was know to pull frequent all-nighters. He had gotten better about it when Momo had started sleeping at his house more often, but he still tended to stay up pretty late.

"I don't have the energy to think of a comeback right now, leave me alone." Yuki grumbled.

Momo smiled softly. "You go ahead and get in bed, darling. I'll take care of this." He gestured towards the now-empty glasses they had used earlier and neglected to clean up.

Yuki nodded again, planting a kiss on Momo's cheek. "Thanks, honey."

"Mm-hm." Momo made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he noticed they had also forgotten to put the night's dinner leftovers away. He shook his head.

He hadn't really noticed it himself, but Momo had picked up a few habits from Yuki after having been together for so long. He had become neater and more organized. There hadn't been any drastic change in his habits, but those who knew him well had noticed right off.

Momo felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrieked, turning around reflexively, fists up, ready to attack. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Yuki.

"Don't scare me like that!" Momo exclaimed. "I thought you'd gone to bed, darling; I didn't even hear you walk in."

"I wanted to show you something. I meant to do it before dinner but your cooking mishap stole most of my attention."

"Sorry." Momo replied sheepishly, eyeing the pan still left on the stove, unrecognizably charred food still stuck to the bottom.

"It's alright." Yuki took out his phone and connected it to a speaker in the room (he often played music as he made dinner). A song unfamiliar to Momo began to play.

Yuki's heartrate sped up as he pressed play. It was odd; he was usually so confident about his music. But this was different. This song was special.

Yuki took Momo's hand as the sound of soft piano chords filled the room . "I wanted to play it for you myself at first instead of playing the recording, but if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Yuki placed a hand around Momo's waist and began to lead him in a slowdance around the room.

"Listen to the lyrics," Yuki whispered as the song continued to play. His vocals rang throughout the room. It was an odd experience, slowdancing to his own song, but he wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

He desperately hoped Momo would like his song.

Of course he would.

Momo liked all of Yuki's songs.

Didn't he?

Yuki took a deep breath. These feelings of anxiety were so unfamiliar, but he wasn't going to let himself be shaken by them. Momo grounded him. His hand in Yuki's own, the loving look in his eyes as he realized just what this song was.

"Yuki..." He breathed, eyes wide. "Did you...?"

"I wrote it for you, yes. I don't intend to release this song; it's just for you. Those last few nights you were here and I didn't come to bed till late, I was working on this song. I hope it makes up for that..."

"You didn't have to..." Momo began to choke up, tears welling up in his eyes.  The sincerity in Yuki's voice as he sang such heartfelt words, and directed at _him_ nonetheless, was more than enough to bring Momo to tears.

"I know I didn't have to. It's just- I don't know. I want to tell you so much, but I never have the words. I wanted to find a way to tell you how much you mean to me and it turns out it's a lot easier through lyrics. Which is saying something because lyrics are usually very hard to come up with." Yuki paused. "You're like my muse."

Yuki's face was cherry red. God, this was embarrassing. Did he lose his filter when he was tired? Or had he had too much to drink? It didn't matter. He wouldn't change anything about this scene.

Nobody before Momo had ever made Yuki feel so loved, so truly cherished. Momo had changed Yuki, and brought out the best in him. For years Momo had described Yuki as "kind", as a "gentleman", but it was never really true until Momo was by his side. Perhaps Yuki had just needed a push to become who he was today, or perhaps he had been trying to live up to Momo's idea of him.

But Yuki didn't just love Momo for what Momo did for him. He loved how excitable Momo was. He loved how no matter what, Momo would cheer those he cared about on and encourage them, always keeping a watchful eye out for who needed it. He loved Momo's determination. "Giving up" didn't seem to be in his vocabulary.

He loved everything about Momo. He wished he could express this verbally, but found it immeasurably difficult. So he took to lyrics. There was no possible way one song could say everything he wanted to say, but it was a step. He would write Momo a thousand songs if he had to. If that was what it took to express everything he felt for him, then he was willing to do it. He had also resolved to become better at saying things through words, but, until he could do that, he hoped this song would be enough.

Momo had been listening intently to the lyrics of Yuki's song, and, by this point, was full-on sobbing.

They continued to dance. As the song came to a close, Yuki spun Momo around and then pulled him close, so they were chest-to-chest.

Yuki held Momo close, running his fingers through Momo's hair. Momo had buried his face in the crook of Yuki's neck, still crying, completely overwhelmed by Yuki's song.

When he had calmed down, he lifted his head up to look Yuki in the eye, blushing furiously. "Sorry."

Yuki planted a kiss on Momo's forehead. "Don't apologize. Did you like the song?"

"I loved it. Thank you, darling. It- it means so much to me. I don't know what to say." Rarely was Momo rendered speechless, especially by Yuki. He always had some enthusiastic compliment ready. But he truly couldn't find the words to express how much Yuki's gesture meant to him, how much joy it brought him.

He hoped he would be able to articulate it at some point. He hoped Yuki knew that his seeming lack of excitement didn't mean he was insincere. He was simply surprised and, if he was honest, pretty damn tired. Instead of searching for more words, Momo simply leaned in to give Yuki a tender kiss.

"I love you, Yuki." he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too, Momo."

"We should get some sleep." Momo said, after several seconds of silence.

"We shou-." Yuki gasped, cutting himself off as he was lifted up into Momo's arms and carried bridal-style across the house. When they got to the bedroom, Momo set him gently down onto the bed and crawled onto the other side.

Momo wrapped his arms around Yuki, holding him close.

"Goodnight, darling." He whispered, eyelids already heavy.

"Goodnight, honey."


End file.
